


You Lift Me Up

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Magik - Freeform, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Deadpool mystery solved everything should go back to normal, right? Sure- until Lydia gets kidnapped. The pack is back in action again as old allies surface and new threats become eminent. And Lydia learns that using and controlling her powers may be a matter of life and death for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my wonderful (is that too boastful?) Stydia week story. Which has taken a bit longer to do that ornigally planned, but that's okay. 
> 
> P.S. Not that anyone will probably care, but the song they mention is I'm a Mess by Ed Sheeran and it's my new Stydia song so yep had to mention it.

Chapter One

They had done it. They stopped the Deadpool, saved Scott and Kira, and returned most of the Hale money, save for a few thousand dollars Derek and Malia used to help out Scott, Stiles, and even Lydia. Surprise didn’t cover her feeling for their generosity, but she was grateful. They were able to keep the lake house now, and after so many months of sneaking up there she was glad she could keep it.

Her and her friends had decided to take a much needed night off. They knew Kate was still out there, hell bent on making them all pay for the destruction of the Argent family. But they couldn’t let the possible threat of the future keep them from enjoying the now. Or at least that’s what she kept repeating to herself.  How she had to live in the moment, knowing better than the rest of them how limited their time was. She’d lost Allison because things shifted too quickly, because life was something that came and went as easily as weather in Beacon Hills. But that didn’t ease her mind, as she slid her gaze over to Stiles. In fact it terrified her. She wanted nothing more than to run up to him, wrap her arms around his neck, and drown in his kiss. But the prospect of losing him one day, of being able to sense it, she couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Hey,” he walked up, with a grin on his face. “How come you seem to be the only one not having fun? I mean even Derek’s laughing.”

She shrugged with a sigh. “I guess I’m just tired. You know tracking down a crazy villain who tries to off all your friends. It takes a lot out of you.”

“Yes, but as the party queen, you are not living up to your courtly duties.”

She tried to hide the smile on her face, but it was impossible when she was around him. “You’re right. I could be dethroned at any minute. How do you think Derek would look in my crown?”

“Not as good as you I am sure,” he replied, pivoting until he was in front of her with a hand held out.

She looked at him with a raised brow. “What are you doing?”

“I was attempting to ask you to dance, but you’re sort of ruining the moment,” he laughed, grabbing for her hand. “One dance please? And I promise you don’t even have to like it.”

She let their hands clasp together as he guided them across the room. Lydia let her hands drape on his shoulders as his hands rested on the small of her back. She barely recognized the song flowing through the air, only faintly aware it was an Ed Sheeran. But it didn’t matter, because she was lost in Stiles. In his smile, that seemed to reach just to the edges of his eyes, his gorgeous liquid gold eyes. She felt like she was going to burst from breathing him in.

He put a hand to her cheek, brushing the tears she hadn’t even notice she’d let fall, before speaking. “You okay?”

She didn’t reply as she rested her head on his chest, listening for the rhythmic beating of his heart. It wasn’t something she did often, especially not in front of their friends. But she couldn’t help the ease that passed through her when they were this close.

His lips on her forehead brought it back though. The dread she had been trying earlier to bury deep inside. But it was back, in a ragged violent force.

“I’m sorry,” Lydia whispered as she pulled back, shaking her head. “I have to go.”

“What’s wrong?”

She placed a kiss to his cheek with a weak smile. “I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

Before he could grab for her, and convince her to stay wrapped up with him forever, she ran from the room, ignoring Kira and Scott’s calls as she passed them. She ran until she felt the cold air rush her skin, and her lungs ached from all she’d been holding in.

She wanted to turn around, find Stiles, and tell him that she wanted to be with him, more than anything, but she couldn’t do that. Even if she wasn’t afraid of losing him one day, she was still terrified of being with him. She’d never been with anyone like him before. All her past relationships had been more parasitic in nature. Stiles wasn’t like Jackson or Aiden. She knew that. She knew he was one of the good guys, someone who would always be there for her regardless of what happened between them.  And she loved that about him. That the select few he let into his heart would always have a place there, and he would move heaven or hell just to help them. 

She needed to get it together and return to the party, before someone came looking for her. She pulled her compact from her purse, smoothing out her smudged eyeliner. She took a deep breath, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Come on Lydia, you can do this.”

“You shouldn’t talk to yourself dear.” Lydia turned at the sound of the voice, coming face to face with a raven haired woman with a smirk plastered on her face.  “People might start to think your crazy.”

She got a bad vibe from the woman, and Lydia had been in bad situations enough times to know when your instincts kicked in like that it was best to listen to them. So she took a step or two back, glancing at the door in front of her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone else was out here.”

Lydia made a move towards the door but the lady was acting like a moving brick wall. “Where are you going so fast? Stay a while.”

“I really need to be getting back,” Lydia explained with a cold look. She may be petrified, but there was no way Lydia was going to let her know it. “My friends will be looking for me.”

“Oh well in that case,” she moved closer her emerald eyes almost glowing in the night, and Lydia was too unsure if she should move back more or not.  “I’ll make this quick.”

And she did, because the next thing Lydia saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two, Lydia's been missing, how do you think Stiles is faring with that? Well read on and find out.

Chapter Two

Two weeks, four days, twelve hours. That’s how long Lydia had been missing. And every ticking second was only causing Stiles to lose it even more. The only decent thing about the amount of time that had passed was how chaotic the station had become. It was making it extremely easy for him to slip in and read up on any developments in the case. He’d managed to skate past Parrish and Scott’s dad, he just had one more desk to bypass before making it into his dad’s office and he was home free.

“Hey kid.”

“Holy god.” Stiles muttered jumping at the sound of his dad’s voice, turning with a grin. “Sup, Pops?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” the sheriff asked giving Stiles a look.

“I came to… bring you dinner. You’ve been working late, I thought you needed sustenance,” he replied with a nod.

“Hmm, and uh where is this dinner you brought?”

Stiles bit his lip trying to straighten out the obvious flaws in his story. “I may have forgotten it in my haste to see you. How have you been? I feel like we never talk anymore.”

“I told you, you got to stop coming down here fishing for information. We’re doing everything we can to find Lydia,” his dad placed a hand on his shoulder with a small squeeze. “I promise the second I know something I’ll call you.”

“I can’t sit at home anymore. I can’t. It’s driving me crazy okay? I have to do something, anything.”

“I understand that, but you’re not the police, you’re a seventeen year old friend of the victim.”

“Please don’t say victim like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like we’re gonna find her chopped up into twenty pieces littering the side of the highway,” he rubbed at his brow in frustration. “Dad she’s been gone two and a half weeks. And given the statistics that have seared themselves onto my brain, I know that the longer she’s missing the less likely she’s gonna be found.  And I can’t just go home and do my homework, and pretend like I’m not freaking out about this.”

“Then don’t go home. Go out with your friends,” the sheriff suggested. “Might take your mind off things.”

He glared at his father shaking his head. “Are you insane? I can’t get my mind off things. Once my mind is on something it’s stuck there until I figure it out completely.”

The older man sighed dropping his head into his hand. “Please go home. You’re not doing Lydia any good standing here and keeping me from working.”

“Fine,” he relented with a groan. “But I’m leaving under duress, not because I want to.”

Stiles turned to leave but the sheriff grabbed at his shirt. “Wait did you really not bring me dinner?”

“I brought my love for you. Isn’t that enough?”

“Get the hell of here.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah I’m going.”

He was just about out of the station when he caught part of Parrish’s phone conversation.

“You’re sure it was a girl, sir?” Parrish was scribbling something down in fever, most likely trying to transcribe all the details. Stiles back peddled, until he was just in front of his favorite deputy.

“Thank you for the tip. We will look into it, yes. Goodnight,” Jordan ended the call hanging up the phone.

“Deputy Parrish how are you tonight?” Stiles greeted.

He flicked his eyes up to meet Stiles’. “The answers no.”

“That’s a poor response to my question.”

“Let me rephrase,” the deputy replied. “Yes that was a tip about a girl matching Lydia’s description, but no you cannot come with me to check it out.”

“Come on, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“You mean besides me getting fired for taking the bosses son on a potentially important case related call?” Jordan countered with an eye brow raise. “Stiles I promise if it pans out you’ll be one of the first to know.”

“I don’t want to be one of the first to know. It’s killing me not being able to find her. I want to be there when she’s found. I need to be there. You don’t get it.”

“I get that Lydia’s important to you. I do,” he stood coming around the side of the desk. “And considering how much you both have helped me the last few months, I know that finding her is the most important thing to you and your friends.”

“Then why do you and my dad keep treating us like were kids in this?” Stiles whispered slumping against the desk. “Okay we’ve been through more crap then anyone in this building, but no. We’re sitting at home, or going to school trying to pretend like Lydia isn’t in massive danger. When the truth is she was probably taken because of what she is.”

Jordan looked like he wanted to say something, but just as he opened his mouth to reply, Agent McCall and the sheriff came walking up.

“Parrish I need you to head with Agent McCall over to the hospital,” he said, sighing when he saw Stiles. “I thought you were going home?”

“What’s at the hospital? Is this about Lydia?” Stiles was practically vibrating out of his skin.

“It’s about an ongoing investigation. So go home,” his father replied pointing to the door.  “Or do you need a police escort all the way there?”

“No I think I can find my way thanks,” he grumbled heading out of the station. Stiles waited until he was in his jeep before slipping his phone from his pocket, dialing Scott’s number.

“You okay? I’ve been trying you for an hour,” Scott asked as soon as he picked up.

“I’m fine,” Stiles replied, drumming his hand against the steering wheel. “Look the police might have found something. Is your mom on duty tonight?”

“Yeah why?”

“Because I’m in need of a trip to the ER, and you my friend should visit your mom at work more often.”

He could hear Scott sigh on the other line. “This is gonna get us into trouble isn’t it?”

“Don’t be so pessimistic,” Stiles placed his key in the ignition turning over the engine. “I’ll see you there in ten.”

He ended the call before Scott could try and talk him out of going, not that his best friend had that kind of influence over him, not where Lydia was concerned.

\--

Nothing felt real. Like she was stumbling through an extended dream, just waiting for the things to come out of the dark and turn everything into a nightmare.  Though Lydia had to give it to her captors this time, never once had she’d dreamed of Beacon Hills Memorial. So many doctors and patients it was almost enough for her to believe she was out. Almost.

But she knew better, she knew the people who took her wouldn’t let her go until they got what they wanted. This was just their newest technique to get Lydia to cooperate. But she wouldn’t break that easily. She’d been essentially haunted for months by Peter. A couple of weeks of false images were nothing.

But she was starting to fear not being able to wake herself up from this one. The longer and more drawn out things became, the more worried she grew. It felt like all eyes were on her too, a sensation that never really occurred before now. No one ever felt real enough be staring at her before. Either way she didn’t dare look them in the eyes.

“Lydia,” the doctor came closer and she could see the faint edge of his smile. She returned the gesture despite knowing he wasn’t real. “Can you answer some questions for me?”

She shook her head, as the panic swept over her. She knew what came next. The questions always started off innocent, but as they progressed further they got under her skin and burned their way through her. The sad part was she didn’t even know the answers, or if she did she didn’t have a single way to access them.

“We can’t figure out what happened to you, if you don’t talk to us,” he replied. “And the officers here just want to help find the people responsible for taking you.”

She looked up just enough to see Parrish and Scott’s dad, not sure why anyone would use the FBI agent to convince her to talk. She wasn’t even sure she knew the man’s name.

“Lydia I’m gonna have Nurse McCall draw some blood. Okay?” he spoke again, sliding off the seat as Scott’s mom moved into view.

“You doing okay?” Melissa asked, but Lydia shrunk back closer to the wall, keeping herself from emoting. She couldn’t let them know they were getting to her. “Lydia, I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to you now. I just need to draw some blood, to run some tests. You understand?”

Her eyes caught the glint of the needle and enough terror coursed her veins to at least get her moving. She screamed, scrambling off the exam table and huddling against the wall.

“No, no, no,” she cried covering her head. “I don’t know, just leave me alone, please.”

No one came closer to her, a silence falling over the room. _Good._ She thought to herself. Maybe for once they’d leave her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three WOOT! Anyway, i hope everyone is enjoying this story, and Stydia Week in general. With out further ado here you go.

Chapter Three

“This is a bad plan,” Scott noted as they walked down the hall further into the hospital.

Stiles scoffed at his friend. “Come on name one time any of my ideas failed us.”

“Do you really want me to answer that honestly? Because we have ‘The Triangle Conspiracy’, “the hero’s revenge’, and the ‘I don’t have a name for this plan’ plan.”  

“You have a very loose definition of the word one,” Stiles replied glaring. “And all we need to do is get close enough to the exam rooms. It’s a piece of cake.”

“What’s a piece of cake?” Stiles jumped turning at the sound of Melissa’s voice.

“Melissa, how are you this evening? You’re looking lovely.”

“Seriously did you break one of my windows again?” Melissa sighed and her look was almost enough to have Stiles smiling.

“No Mom,” Scott broke in, holding up a take-out bag. “Actually I was just bringing you some food.”

“And Stiles tagged along because?”                                

Stiles let out a few coughs as he patted his chest. “I’m actually not feeling very well.”

“Oh really, any symptoms other than the cough?” she raised a hand placing it against his forehead.

“Um, some aches, and chills.” He bit his lip trying to look as weak and pathetic as possible.  “Also a lot of chest congestion.”

“Any ear pain?” She questioned moving closer.

“Now that you mention it yea, just a little.” He nodded, leaning in closer to her. Which he realized was a huge mistake when Melissa grabbed both him and Scott by their ears pulling them off to the side.

“Ah, Mom, why?” Scott groaned once she let go.

“Did you really think your father wasn’t going to call me the second you left the station?” She gave Stiles a pointed look. “You two aren’t exactly sleuthing masterminds.”

“We just want to know if Lydia’s been found,” Scott pleaded fixing his mom with his best sad face. “And if she’s alright.”

“You know I can’t tell you anything,” she sighed, glancing over her shoulder. “And even if I could tell you anything, I don’t know much.”

“Meaning, what? Lydia’s not here?” Stiles whispered.

“I mean if she is here, she’s hasn’t said a word since being admitted. Or at least not any that tell us where she’s been or who she’s been with.”

Stiles’ nerves were already running on high, but he figured any news on Lydia would at least calm them. No such luck. “Well when was she hypothetically brought in?”

“A quarter after six,” Melissa replied, and he knew the look on her face. The same look she used to keep from letting her job affect her too much. “I’ve tried to talk to her but she just curled up against the wall muttering about not knowing something. We’re waiting for her parents to get here now.  After that the doctor’s going to want to admit her for a psych evaluation.”

“Lydia’s not crazy,” he raised his voice louder than he meant, and Scott had to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “She’s not alright.”

“Stiles I know that. But what would you like me to tell the doctor? That my son and his friend are pretty sure she was kidnapped because she’s a supernatural creature? I’m pretty sure they’ll schedule my psych eval then.”

“Look I just need a few minutes with her,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to stop the fidgeting. “I know I can get through to her, if I can just see her. Five minutes, please.”

 Melissa looked around again, nodding towards the hall to their left. “Look I can’t stop you from going down that hall to room one eleven in about two minutes when the nurse shift change happens. Nor can I stop Scott from calling his father to get the man away from the door to said room. “

He smiled at her. “Thank you Melissa.”

“For what? If you get caught I had no knowledge of this.” She grabbed the bag out of Scott’s hand with a smirk. “Thanks for dinner boys.”

They waited for her to walk off before Scott, pulled out his phone.

“Your mom is greatest,” Stiles mused as Scott hit the call button.

“Yea, yea. Just get ready. You know I hate lying to either of my parents.”

“Huh,” he smirked leaning against the hall doors. “I find it oddly exhilarating.”

“That’s because you’re a terrible person,” Scott muttered with no malice whatsoever.

\--

They finally left her alone, and for once that day Lydia could hear herself think.  She could feel the movement in her chest as she let in another breath trying to calm down. She had tried everything to bring herself out of this one, but it wasn’t working. Whatever they were doing to her now, it was something different than before, and it terrified her that she may never get out of her own mind. That she’d never see her mother or father again.

That she’d never hear Scott or Kira’s overwhelming optimism or Malia’s brash realities. And then she thought of Stiles, of his sweet face and sarcastic smile. She longed to be with him again, to feel his strong arms pull her close and reassure her she was safe.

But the longer she was away from home the more she felt like she’d never see them again. She wanted to stay strong, she really did, but she had no way of knowing how much longer they would take her pleas of ignorance. And Lydia feared what would happen if they figured out she couldn’t help.

The door to her room creaked open, and Lydia did all she could to shield herself from the newest occupant. She didn’t care who they tried to duplicate this time, what phantom of her life they were convinced could make her cooperate. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of looking up.

“Lydia,” his voice cut through her. And she had to shake it off, because of course. Of course they’d finally reach that part of her. The part she closed off and buried. She knew what would happen the second they used him, she’d cross through heaven and hell just to keep him out of this.

“No,” she whispered crossing her arms around her knees. “No, he’s not here, he’s not real.”

She could feel the bed shifting as he sank down next to her. His hands playing with the thread bare blanket bunched near her feet. But he made no moves to grab her, to touch their hands together. She couldn’t tell if she was grateful or not for that. Maybe they were smarter than she gave them credit for, knowing there was no way to mimic Stiles completely so they didn’t even try.

“How are you?” he asked pain edging his voice, and it was enough for the tears to spill from Lydia’s eyes. Because even if she knew he wasn’t her Stiles, she still never wanted to hear his voice that broken, that far from the boy she knew.

She tried to hold them back or even to will them back into her sockets, but it was no use. They were running down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop.

That’s when he leaned in, not too far into her space, but enough for her to freeze. She couldn’t predict what he was going to do, what they’d make him do to her.

But all he did was drag a single knuckle across both cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I always thought you looked really beautiful when you cry.”

It hit a memory deep within her. One she’d never shared with anyone, not ever Allison. Something from long before she ever started giving Stiles the credit he deserved. She couldn’t help but look up, meeting his amber eyes. And she knew he was real, because no one, not a single person in the entire world could ever duplicate the look in he would get when they were together.

She launched herself at him wrapping her arms tight around his neck, and it only took a second for him to respond, holding her just as close as the last time she saw him.

It was enough to send another wave of tears as she buried her face in his shoulder. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I was starting to get a little worried too,” he confessed smoothing a hand down her back. “But you’re here now. You’re safe, and I promise you I’m not letting you go again.”

And Lydia knew that there were no other words she’d ever believe more than his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY CHAPTER FOUR. I seriously have no clue how many chapter this will be. Hopefully it won't go on forever.  
> Also this chapter brings in the appearance of a few people I personally love. Enjoy

Chapter Four

He didn’t leave her side that first night, even though Scott's dad insisted he was breaking about a half dozen hospital rules. Mrs. Martin conceded that as long as Stiles slept in the chair next to the bed he could stay. And it’s not like he was unaccustomed to sleeping on hospital furniture.

She had a nightmare a few hours after they drifted, screaming about emeralds burrowing into her skin, and it took him a good minute to calm her down completely. It wasn’t even until he placed his hand on her cheek that she realized where she was.

The doctors and her parents decided to admit her for the evaluation anyway. Despite her desperate plea to her mother and father. He hated listening to her voice breaking with each word, and he had to clench his fists together to keep his anger in check. But in the end he knew she could use a few days of being looked after by people who did this on a daily bases. He just hated the fact that it meant he had to leave her.

“You said you wouldn’t let me go,” she stated and he couldn’t help but smile at the hardness returning to her voice, it’s like the Lydia he knew was coming back in full force.

“And I’m not,” he replied wrapping his hand around hers. “But I can’t very well fight off your parents, a full hospital staff, and my father’s whole department.”

He was glad they were alone, he hated when he had to share their moments with so many on lookers. He preferred it when it was just the two of them.

She looked up to him. “What if they think I’m crazy? What if I never get out of here or worse they send me to Eichen House?”

“That’s not gonna happen. Alright it’s gonna be a few days of relaxing, getting your head a little shrunk, and then you’ll be out, back at home and school,” he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek. “And besides, just because I’m not allowed to see you, doesn’t mean I can’t find a way around that.”

“I don’t want you getting into trouble.”

“Lyds, I’m the sheriff’s kid I’ve been in trouble since the day I was born.” She smiled and he could help the joy that coursed through him. “I promise, this is gonna be nothing. Remember when you get out of here you have like three weeks’ worth of homework to catch up on.”

“More like I’ll be right on schedule,” she shrugged. Playing with the hem of his plaid over-shirt she somehow conned him out of already. “Stiles what if whatever they did to me, what if it changed me? What if it drove me crazy?”

“If dealing with half the stuff you’ve already dealt with in this town hasn’t driven you insane, a couple of weeks with whatever happened to you won’t do it either.”

“How come you seem so sure?”

“Because,” he smiled again lifting her chin with one finger. “If there’s one thing I’ve always been sure of it’s that Lydia Martin is the fiercest, smartest, and strongest person I know.”

She raised a brow with a smirk. “That’s three separate things, fyi.”

“See already back up to high caliber sass.” He stood from the bed, already hating being away from her. “You take the week and get to feeling better, while the rest of us try to figure out what these guys wanted you for.”

“I bet Malia will be glad to have you back,” she noted casually, but he could hear the shift in her voice.

“If Malia could pry herself off of Liam long enough to notice me sure,” he laughed at her confused look. “We broke up the night of the party. Apparently she’s into lacrosse players who can actually play the game.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head with a shrug. “No trust me it’s cool. Don’t get me wrong she’s great, but I don’t think we were meant for each other. “

Lydia opened her mouth to reply, but before she could the door swung open, Melissa on the other side with a grin. “Okay I’ve already given you two way too much time already. So for the sake of my job can you say your goodbyes, and head to school, Stiles.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he quipped leaning back down to kiss Lydia’s forehead. “It’s not goodbye though, because I’m never saying goodbye to you.”

“Good,” she whispered as he pulled back. “Because I’m not saying goodbye either.”

“Later Lyds,” managed to squeak out as Melissa pushed him from the room, and he could still hear Lydia’s laugh echoing in his head hours later.

\--

Lydia loathed hospitals. It was the starch white walls and the clean smell. It never reminded her of healing, more like death waiting to happen.

She hadn’t seen Stiles in days, and according to Mrs. McCall he was actually barred from the building unless seriously injured. It was irritating not being able to be near him, and she had to keep reminding herself it was only temporary.  But the longer they were apart the more Lydia started to actually feel what her time away had done to her.

Images kept slipping into her mind of a girl no more than a couple of years older than herself. Lydia could feel it every time her face popped up that she was long dead, more than a decade or so. But that’s not what brought her to Lydia, at least not the only reason. She could feel something else when she saw the woman’s face, a longing and a sadness that she couldn’t place.

“Lydia?” she turned towards Melissa as the nurse walked up with a smile. “How you doing?”

“Ready to get the hell out of here,” she countered with a smirk. “Something tells me you’re not giving me the all clear though.”

“Well a doctor would have to do that, and they’re not going to until you talk with one of the counselors.” She took a seat next to Lydia. “But the nurse on this floor told me you’ve been refusing to see one.”

“I’m not crazy. I don’t need doctors or treatment. I need to go home, see my friends.”

“I get it, I do,” Melissa replied. “Everyone needs to talk about their feelings Lydia. All of you could benefit from some time just talking about things.”

“And exactly how would I explain my situation to a counselor? I can’t really throw the banshee thing around to just anyone.”

“What if I could find you someone who could understand your unique circumstance?”

Lydia raised a brow. “You have a counselor versed enough in the supernatural for me to talk to?”

She watched as Melissa turned her head towards the door, and she followed her gaze, as Marin Morell walked through the door.

“Hello Lydia,” Ms. Morell smiled looking at her. “Long time no see.”

\--

“I’m going out of my mind,” Stiles groaned as he dropped onto the couch next to Braeden. She nodded flipping through the magazine in her lap. “You know they actually had me escorted off the premises today? Can you believe that?”

She turned to meet his gaze. “What are we talking about?”

“Never mind,” he replied, crossing his arms as he looked around the loft. “Where the hell are Scott and Derek anyway? Scott told me to meet the two of them here like twenty minutes ago.”

“Derek said they had to track down a lead,” she shrugged, with a smirk. “Probably just got held up.”

“And you didn’t tag along?”

She gave him a pointed look, causing Stiles to scoot away just a tad. “One, I don’t tag along anywhere, and two, Derek’s under the impression I don’t play well with others.”

“Ah a match made in heaven then. I bet you two have loads to talk about what with your proclivity towards violence and anti-social behavior.”

“I have about six feet of rope over there and a roll of duct tape,” she pointed across the room. “Keep talking and see what my proclivity towards violence makes me do then.”

Stiles gaped at her, but decided against a comeback. Braeden wasn’t the type to enjoy his banter. Luckily for him the loft door slid open, Scott and Derek entering the space.

“Finally,” Stiles groaned. “We need to have a better check in system for the entire pack. You guys are like half an hour late.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he came over to drop a kiss on Braeden’s lips, before resting on the arm of the couch.

“I thought you we’re going to see Lydia this afternoon?” Scott asked coming closer. “I mean you did duck out of practice early for that reason alone.”

“I was told that it would be better if I leave for the afternoon.”

Derek was smirking. “So you got kicked out of the hospital?”

“Shut up,” he replied, turning back to Scott. “So anything?”

“Deaton thinks he knows who took her, Derek and I went with him to track them down.”

“And who does the great doc think took her?”

Scott gave him a hesitant look, and Stiles knew that his friend was trying his best to word things properly. He turned back towards Derek instead.

“Who took her?”

“Deaton thinks it was a family of really old magik users. Some people like to refer to them as gypsies,” Derek explained, shooting a glance at Braeden as she took wrapped a hand around his. “These kinds of people, they’re not like anyone we’ve ever faced. If they’re the ones who took Lydia, they did it for a reason, to use her power to find something, or someone. And since they let her go, they probably got what they needed.”

“Then Lydia’s not the one in danger anymore,” Stiles concluded.

Scott shook his head biting his lip. “No but she’s the only one who can tell us who is.”

“No,” Stiles stood crossing the room. “No, I’m not gonna put her in the middle of this.”

“She’s already in the middle of it Stiles,” Scott grabbed for his arm keeping him in place. “And we both know if someone’s life is in danger Lydia would want to know, she’d want to help.”

Stiles shrugged him off, heading towards the door. The only way he was going to keep Lydia out of things, was to find out what these gypsies were after. Before his friends could involve her any further. He just had to figure out how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys another chapter, and no stydia interaction, but a lot of exposition. I hope it all makes sense to you.

Chapter Five

Lydia wished she could say seeing a familiar face was great, a refreshing reprieve from the revolving faces of hospital staff she didn’t care to learn the names of. But the fact was she didn’t have much trust for Ms. Morrell. Lydia still hadn’t forgotten what Stiles told the pack about their encounter in Eichen House and found that the woman wore too many face to hold much of the banshee’s trust. Objectively she could understand the emissary’s point of view, but given the fact that Deaton did everything in his power to help Stiles, she really couldn’t see where Morell’s loyalties lied.

“The longer we sit here not talking the longer you’re away from your friends,” Morell noted catching Lydia’s gaze. “The doctors just want to know you’re okay.”

“Then tell them I’m fine so I can get the hell out of here,” she glared. “We both know I don’t need therapy.”

“Maybe, but don’t you think after everything you’ve been through you owe it to yourself to talk about things?”

“Talking about them won’t make them better,” she countered, pursing her lips. “And the longer I’m here, the more risk there is for my friends.”

“I know you want to help, but sometimes before you can help others you have to help yourself.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, focusing her attention towards the window. “Is that the emissary credo? Risk others while you sort out your own stuff?”

“Think of it more like when you’re on an airplane and they tell you that you should secure your mask before helping others. Do you know why do they say that?”

“Because there’s a greater risk of you passing out while trying to help,” she said still not looking over. “And you’re no good to anyone if you’re dead.”

“It’s interesting how well that analogy can be applied to other situations,” Morell shifted in her seat, leaning closer. “I know you don’t trust me, you’re body language alone tells me that, but it’s my job to help when I’m needed. And Lydia, I’m not sure you realize how much help you could use. You’ve lost people; people you cared deeply for, you were thrown into this other world with a force not many survive, and you’re still standing. But you have to be willing to help yourself or nothing you’ve endured will matter in the end.”

Lydia had a retort poised on her tongue, ready to cut Morell’s comments down to size, but she stopped. The light from the window seemed to catch on something from the corner of her eye, and gleamed bright enough for her to turn her head. She saw it like a picture developing under chemicals, pulling itself more into focus. A pendant wrapped in delicate silver loops, glowing and simmering with blues and purples. She looked up, as more started to appear before her. A girl appeared before her the necklace sat just at her throat, the chain just brushing against the edges of her copper brown hair. Silver eyes staring back at the banshee, like they held secrets not even the girl could comprehend.

“Lydia.” She pealed her gaze away focusing back on Morell.

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head.

“You seem distracted by something,” the emissary looked at her like she could read the thoughts running across Lydia’s brain, but that didn’t mean she was going to share.

“You’re right,” Lydia made sure her smile held no contempt as she met Morell’s gaze. “I need to start taking care of myself. And if you can convince them to let me go home, I’ll even promise to come to you once a week. But I cannot stay here one more night.”

Morell gave her a nod. “I will see what I can do. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I will be,” Lydia replied. And she would, because now she knew who the people who took her were after. She just had to find the girl before they did.

\--

On a scale of one to twenty, twenty being the dumbest thing he could ever come up with, Stiles knew his plan was at least a thirty. But what choice did he have really? Lydia would never remove herself from things if she knew someone’s life could be on the line. So he had no choice.

Dr. Fenris walked with him until they reached the end of the hall. “I shouldn’t let you down here. Do you realize how dangerous this is?”

“I thought you had his system pumped with wolfsbane?” Stiles focused on the door in front of him. “And besides he’s the only one who can help me.”

“Just because someone can help doesn’t mean they will, or that you should take it.”

Stiles raked a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I appreciate the concern, but I don’t have another choice.”

“I’m only giving you ten minutes with him,” the doctor said as he reached forward and unlocked the door.

“I need at least an hour. Please, you’ve heard the man talk, it’s gonna take me ten minutes to get him around to the right subject.”

The doctor sighed looking tired. “Fine thirty minutes, not a moment longer.”

“Okay, deal.” He nodded and stepped into the room. It looked different than he imagined less like a hospital and more like Silence of the Lambs complete with a psychotic prisoner.

“Well,” Peter Hale swung himself from the bed, coming closer to the glass wall. “To what do I owe the visit Stiles?”

He gritted his teeth, only a sentence out of the man’s mouth and Stiles already wanted to deck him. “I need you to tell me all you know about gypsies. And I need you to tell me now.”

“Because of you and your alpha friend, I’m now the proud resident of what I can only assume is not a government sanctioned ward in a psychiatric hospital. I constantly get thrown into an adjoining cell with a crazed man with a third eye, and you should hear the screams at night.” He slapped his hand against the glass, a low growl from passing his lips. “So really tell me, why would I help you?”

“Because you love it when people owe you favors,” Stiles moved closer. “And if you help me, I’ll owe you one.”

“Fair enough,” he smirked. “Now it was gypsies you said.”

\--

Lydia found that there was no greater negotiator than her mother. In fact if she let her continue, Natalie would probably have talked the hospital into throwing in lunch in the cafeteria.

“Seriously Mom I just want to get out of here,” Lydia groaned as she slipped on a pair of flats. It must have been the first pair of shoes her mother saw when she entered her closet, because they both knew how much Lydia detested being shorter than 5’4”. “I mean I think I’m starting to smell like hospital.”

Melissa had wandered up with another stack of discharge papers a smile on her face. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

Lydia smiled back as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She’d done it three times already, taking her hair down and then putting it back up again. It’s something she had done a lot shortly after her parents separated, a nervous tick, but once she’d grown conscious of it the actions had ceased. She’d be willing to bet it had to do with the girl, or well both girls. In her mind they looked to be about the same age, but Lydia could tell they were at least a generation apart, and connected. There wouldn’t be a reason for her seeing both of their faces in the same day if they weren’t. She wasn’t sure how, but she had to find out anything she could on them. One of them was already dead; she wouldn’t let the same thing happen to the other.

She looked back, noticing both her mother and Mrs. McCall looking at her. “Sorry zoned out. What?”

“Melissa was just telling me how she was surprised Stiles wasn’t here. I didn’t realize you two were so close?”

Lydia knew her mother well enough to know when the woman was fishing for information. So instead she turned back to Melissa. “I would have called him but my phone was lost while I was… away, and someone didn’t grab the charger for my new one.”

“Sorry if I was a little preoccupied, my only daughter coming home and all,” Natalie nudged her arm, but was still smirking. “Seriously though what’s going on with you and him?”

“Nothing we’re just friends.”

“Ah,” her mother raised a brow. “I remember the days of ‘just friends’ with boys.”

“Oh god, I’m going to walk away now,” Lydia held her hand out. “Can I borrow your phone for a minute?”

“Sure,” Natalie said, dropping the device into her hand with a wink. “Tell Stiles I said ‘hello’.”

She rolled her eyes at her mom, walking a little ways from the two women. She didn’t want either to overhear any of her conversation. Not that Melissa wasn’t well versed in the supernatural, but she couldn’t very well explain it to her mother now could she?

She clicked in Stiles number, not really sure when she’d committed it to memory, and waited for him to pick up.

\--

His phone flashed Mrs. Martin’s name, and without even picking up her knew it was Lydia. But he couldn’t very well answer at the moment, not when he was sitting across from Peter. So he clicked it over to silent, slipping it back into his pocket.

“By all means, take your call if it’s more important than our conversation,” Peter rolled his eyes. “I mean you did come to me remember?”

“Yea and for the last twelve minutes you’ve given me not a damn thing I could need or want to know about gypsies,” Stiles said.

“Oh you wanted relevant information? I thought we were just exchanging tales,” Peter smirked. “Now why don’t you shut up, I’m getting to the good stuff.”

Stiles glared, but settled back in his chair waiting for Peter to continue.

“Now where was I? Ah right, the gypsies come in tribes, much like the werewolf comes from a pack. They’re loyal people, traditional, highly volatile when angered. But most importantly they’re the only ones who learned how to harness the energy of the earth.”

“Energy?”

“Some call it magik. But it’s more than cheap parlor tricks,” Peter explained, grabbing a book from his table. “It’s life; it’s the wind above us, the ground below. It’s everything, and they taught themselves how to use it.”

“Okay fine, then why take Lydia? Why would they need a banshee if they have so much power?”

“Because being able to harness and manipulate life energy means nothing, if someone took secrets to the grave.”

“They took Lydia because they wanted information from some dead guy?”

“Guy, girl? Who knows, but Lydia isn’t like other banshees, you know that. Look at Meredith? She was driven crazy by the voices in her head and now has a permanent home here at Eichen House. But Lydia? She thrives in her power, she’s connected in a way no other banshee before her has ever been. That’s why they took her.”

“But they let her go because they got what they wanted.”

“Did they?” Peter opened his book, flipping the pages idly. “Or did they let her go because she could do more for them out in the real world? Think about it Stiles? Wouldn’t Lydia serve a greater purpose if she could lead them directly to whom or what they’re looking for?”

“They think she’ll take them right to this person.”

“I’d say the person is a girl, young girl to be more specific,” Peter added.

Stiles groaned. “And what you make you think that?”

“See the Pink Moon is upon us, and well remember how I said the gypsies were people of tradition? Every hundred years or so they perform a ritual under the Pink Moon to renew their power. They say that if the ritual is not completed before sunrise that night the tribes’ lose access to the energy.”

“Let me guess you know what the ritual entails don’t you?” Stiles glanced at his watch, nervous that Peter would stall the last bit of their time, and he’d still have no clue how to help.

“Well I don’t want to brag but, I knew a girl once who was a little loose with her tongue in more ways than one.”

“Oh my god, I so do not need this kind of information. If you’re reached you max of helpful words I’m gonna go.”

He stood from the chair, moving towards the door.

Peter snapped the book shut the crack echoing so loud Stiles could help but turn. “If their looking for a young girl, then you might want to make sure they never find her. The ritual isn’t just a ritual. It’s a sacrifice. Every hundred years they sacrifice the oldest child born of the youngest born to the Elder tribes Priestess.”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means that the tribes are broken up into categories of strength. The Elder tribe elects a Priestess when her youngest daughter has her first child that child is sacrificed. There are no negotiations, no skipping a year. By sunrise on the next full moon, that girl will die.”

“And you care?”

“Not even a little bit,” Peter shrugged. “But I am a man of my word. You asked for the information I had and I gave you it.”

“With a little too much detail,” Stiles replied with a shudder.

“Anyway I just want to make sure you’re also a man of your word?”

“What you want to cash in your favor so soon? I figured you’d wait at least a couple of months on that.”

Peter smiled, sighing. “I just want your promise, that if and when the time comes, you’ll remember how helpful I was. So no matter what I ask or when I ask it you return the favor in kind.”

He hesitated near the door, trying with all his energy to even out his heartbeat.

“Come on Stiles, it’s like you have anything to worry about while I’m in here right?”

“Fine,” he said. “What the hell sure, I’ll return the favor.”

“Good, I’m glad you came today. It was nice to catch up,” Peter reclaimed his seat as Stiles made his way to the door. “One more thing, if you don’t mind. How’s Malia?”

“She’s fine,” Stiles said before closing the door behind him.

He sighed again, letting the information sink in. If any of what Peter had told he was true, Stiles needed to find Lydia immediately, because the full moon was three days away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the best stydia chapter I have ever written.

Chapter Six

Before making it home, her mom’s cell rang. It was Sheriff Stilinski asking her to come down to the station to answer a few questions. Natalie was hesitant, being that she had just been released, but Lydia insisted.

“I’d rather get it over with now,” she said as they pulled into the sheriff station’s parking lot.

A smile crept on to her face when she noticed Stiles’ jeep a few spots away, as the boy in question stumbled from the driver’s side.

“What would be the chances of you letting me do this solo?” Lydia asked, grabbing her purse. “I mean it’s probably just a bunch of boring follow up questions, and you can’t tell me you don’t have stuff to get done or papers to grade.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not just going to leave you with no way home.”

“Stiles can give me a ride,” she pointed to him through the window, and he smiled waving at them.

Her mother grew quiet, as she looked at Lydia, placing a hand on her cheek. “We haven’t talked about this; we never really seem to talk about things. But I was so scared when you were gone. Honey I thought I had lost you. You are my world, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you again.”

“Mom, I can’t promise that nothing bad is going to happen, I wish I could,” she fought the tears back, knowing her mother would never let her out of the car if she started to cry. “But we can’t live like any time I walk out a door, or want to go outside, that I won’t come back.”

“I know, but it’s going to take me some time.” But she nodded pulling back as she rolled down the window. “Stiles, would you mind giving Lydia a ride home after she meets with your father?”

“I can do that,” he smirked coming over to Lydia’s side, and opening the door for her. “Hey, long time no see.”

“Yeah.” She wanted to wrap her arms around him, or at least lace their hands together, but not here, not while her mother was watching. It was getting hard enough to dodge the questioning looks about her attachment to Stiles; she didn’t need to add to it.

Natalie sighed looking over at the two of them. “Okay so, this should only take you about an hour right?”

“I guess,” she shrugged, getting out of the car.

“Okay then, Stiles I want her home right after. No detours, no runs for coffee. Got it?”

“Of course Mrs. M,” he smiled again. “I promise I’ll take good care of her.”

“You better,” and Lydia had to stifle a laugh at the look her mother shot Stiles, even more so at his face in return.

“When did your mother become so terrifying?”

She smirked taking his hand when she was sure her mom had driven far enough away that she couldn’t see. “Where did you think I got all my death glares from?”

“Ah so it’s hereditary. That’s good to know,” he said as they walked towards the building. “I am sorry I couldn’t spend more time at the hospital.”

“I understand, it’s kinda hard when security kicks you out,” she nudged his side when they made it to the door.

“Hey I was being stealth.”

“I’m sure you were,” she replied. “I’m also sure it looked more like a flailing gazelle.”

“Hey you should be nice to me, or I won’t go and get you a Reese’s out of the vending machine.”

She placed her free hand over her chest. “Oh I am so sorry, please forgive me.”

“You’re lucky I like you. You make fun of everyone like this?”

She scrunched her face shaking her head. “Just the ones I really like.”

“I guess I’m the lucky one then.”

“Yep.”

She knew his eyes were still on her, but she couldn’t meet them, not directly. They were treading in dangerous territory with such ease. Maybe this was how it had always been with him, the back and forth bantering and the ability to make each other groan and smile in the same millisecond. Everything came so naturally with Stiles. She never felt like she had to hide or be anything more than what she was. And maybe that scared her even more than the idea she could lose him.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, just want to get this done and over with. Go home and,” she paused, everything flooding back into her head. “Not relax because of course there’s another supernatural threat in Beacon Hills. Do you think the town has, like a monthly quota it has to meet?”

“Don’t worry about that. Alright the pack can handle it,” he replied. “Besides you heard your mom. She’s worried about you.  So just sit this one out.”

“Are you joking right now?” She crossed her arms, trying to make herself tall which was damn near impossible in these stupid flats. “Because it didn’t feel like your usual sarcastic comment.”

“I just think it would be best if you took yourself out of it. You’re not invincible Lydia, okay? And Scott and Derek can sure as hell handle one paranormal bump on their own.  You don’t need to be involved anymore.”

“I know I’m not like the rest of the pack, but I’m not useless okay? I’m not going to go home and read a book when innocent people could be dying,” she glared. “You don’t know what it feels like, when I scream and I know it’s because someone died, or is going to die.”

“You could have died,” he snapped. “They took you and they could have killed you. What makes you think they won’t finish it next time?”

She bit her lip, moving closer. “I don’t need your protection and furthermore I don’t really want it either.”

She didn’t mean it. She knew before she let the words slip that she didn’t, but the look that passed on Stiles’ face told her he believed her. She couldn’t bring herself to look away from him.

“Hey guys,” Parrish greeted with a hint of hesitation. “I feel like I’m interrupting something, but the sheriff asked me to grabbed Lydia. Do you two need another minute?”

“No,” Stiles said, finally looking away. “I’ll be out here when you’re ready to go.”

She watched as he walked off, a pang growing in her chest.

“What was that about?” Parrish asked.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” she turned way stalking off towards the sheriff’s office.

\--

She didn’t say a word to him when she got done with his dad, or when they got into the jeep. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at her. Lydia was kinda predictable when it came to others making assumptions on her behalf and he knew better than to do that. But he thought after all this time they were at least in the same chapter about how they felt, that maybe when Lydia looked at him and smiled it meant more than just friendship. Who was he kidding, Lydia was always going to be unattainable, even if she showed him all her faults and let him see her crack under the pressure, he still wouldn’t be enough to hold her.

She leaned forward clicking the radio on, as she slid a glance in his direction.  He recognized the song, something Lydia had played for him a million times in a row one day. And he could see her signature smile creep into place.

“I’m sorry,” he said, not being able to take their silence any longer. “I know you’re not useless. I know you have these abilities and you just want to help people with them. I do. And I guess sometimes it’s easier for me to pretend like I’m not the weakest link in the chain.”

“Stiles—”

“No,” he sighed trying to focus his thoughts. “It’s okay. I’m not like the rest of you. My eyes don’t glow, I don’t have supernatural strength, or quick reflexes, and I don’t get warnings when people are about to die. But I care about you and Scott, and everyone else. Mostly just you and Scott though. I just want to keep you safe. And I’m sorry that you felt like I was over stepping or like I was being overprotective. I just don’t know how to not care what happens to you.”

He pulled into her driveway then placed the jeep into park, but Lydia made no move get out. She just stared at her garage as the song pulsed through the speakers. Lydia loved the part that was currently playing so he assumed she just wanted to finish the song.

“Maybe we could the start of something,” she said along with lyrics coursing through the small space. And before he could question her words she leaned over kissing him.

Unlike the last time their lips touched Stiles wasn’t struggling for breath, so he reached his hand forward, placing in on her cheek as their kiss deepened.

He couldn’t be sure how long they sat like that, probably a couple of minutes, maybe longer. All he knew is it felt like eternity and an instant all at once. And he would have happily continued kissing Lydia, if it wasn’t for the rapping at the passenger side window. They both looked over Mrs. Martin’s face an odd mix of amusement and annoyance.

“Great, it’s going to be a little hard to convince her you’re not my boyfriend after this.”

“Maybe you should tell her I am?” he smirked as she opened the door.

She leaned in placing a quick peck to his cheek. “Maybe you should ask me first? See you tomorrow.”

“Night Mrs. Martin,” he waved at her mother who just shook her head, leading Lydia towards the door. He waited until they were both inside before pulling out and heading home a smile on his face the whole way there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lydia didn’t get much sleep that night, and she wished it was thoughts of Stiles keeping her up so late. But it was the girl, the one with the necklace she’d seen during her session with Morell. Every time she closed her eyes the other’s silver ones would come into focus, pleading with her to stop whatever was coming for her. And Lydia would be damned if she let her down, but unfortunately she had to get to school first.

It didn’t take her long to pick out something to wear, grinning when she slipped her favorite tan boots on. She opted for a simple bun, not wanting to spend too much time on her hair, and brushed on just enough makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

She was just about ready when she descended the stairs looking for her keys.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered reaching as far into her purse as possible. She groaned tossing the bag on the back of the couch. “Mom, my keys are missing.”

Natalie rounded the corner, Prada at her heels yipping up at the women. “Sweetheart they probably got lost during the confusion of the last couple of weeks. I’ll call the shop later today and see if we can get you another set made.”

“And how am I supposed to get to school in the mean time?”

“I could drive you,” her mother smiled.                        

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Lydia replied with a roll of her eyes. “Sorry but I’m a junior and no matter the emotional trauma I’ve endured, having my mother drive me would be significantly worse.”

“Ah the teen years, how I am adoring them,” Natalie retorted with a smirk, turning towards sound of the doorbell. “Please tell me it subsides before graduation?”

“Unlikely,” she replied as her mother opened the door, revealing a grinning Stiles with a tray of coffee.

“Morning Mrs. Martin,” he greeted, handing her a cup. “I hope it’s okay that I came by without calling. I can leave if it’s not.”

“It’s fine,” her mother waved him in looking at the cup in her hand. “Oh and Stiles, I’m flattered but you’re my student and it would be a little inappropriate.”

Stiles’ face was covered with horror and embarrassment as her mother grabbed a different drink, handing Lydia the first one.

“I’ll see you both at school,” Natalie said, grabbing her keys. “Do not be late.”

Lydia was about to ask him what that was about when she looked down, Stiles’ handwriting scrawled on the side of her latte. _Will you be my girlfriend?_

She couldn’t help but laugh as his face fell. “That is not at all how I imagined that going.”

“Aw,” she pulled at his jacket, until he was only an inch or two from her. “On the plus side you get an ‘A’ for effort.”

“Oh really?” he smirked ducking close to kiss her quickly.

“Yep,” she replied. “But sadly a ‘C’ for execution, so you might have to make it up with extra credit.”

“I love it when you talk school work,” he drew back with a sigh. “Sadly we have to actually head there as well. Ready for this?”

“Please,” she raised a brow with a small laugh. “I’m always ready for an entrance.”

\--

As the drove towards school thoughts of yesterday were still eating at Stiles. He knew he had to tell her what he found out, even if his source hadn’t been the most reliable of places.

As they drove he decided to just get it over with. “Hey I kinda need to tell you something.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“It’s not… well I mean maybe a little, and I’m not even sure how you’re going to react. I can guess, because I know you. But you have to remember whatever I tell you happened before I saw you last night, so you can’t really get upset.”

“Stiles,” she reached over touching his shoulder until he relaxed a little. “Just tell me what it is.”

“Scott and Derek found out who took you,” he sighed glancing over. “Well not who as in a name, but a general who, like a group of individuals, possibly.”

He could almost see her annoyed look, but continued anyway. “What I’m trying to say is Deaton has a pretty good idea who is behind it, but not what they wanted. So because I was trying to help, I went and got the information myself from my own supernatural source.”

“So you’re saying that you tried to defuse the situation before I was made aware of what it entailed?”

He chanced another look at her as he pulled into the empty space next to Scott’s bike. The alpha in question standing there with Kira, Liam, and Malia.

“Basically. Look, I’m sorry okay, I know you hate it when people cut you out of things, and it’s not like I was trying to, I just. I thought I could help.”

He couldn’t read her expression, as she grabbed for her bag from the backseat.

“So are we okay or are you doing some silent treatment thing that will end in my emotional turmoil?”

She turned back, taking a deep breath.  “Look, if we’re going to do this couple thing, then we have to tell each other the truth. And you have to promise me that we both won’t do anything too dangerous.”

“Agreed,” he nodded, as Scott motioned for them to hurry as the pack moved on making their way up the lawn towards the door. They both hopped out, coming to stand next to each other in front of the jeep.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Who did you go to for the information?”

 “The information… I um.” He knew he couldn’t tell her not considering her history with Peter. “I went to Meredith. I know I shouldn’t have, considering all she’s been through, but I thought it might help.”

“You’re right you probably shouldn’t have,” she paused, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. “But thank you for trying to help.”

“Anything for you,” he replied, slipping his hand in hers. “We should probably get to class. Coach won’t be too pleased if we’re late.”

She groaned leaning her head on his shoulder. “Way to ruin the moment.”

“Come on,” he pulled her along, heading up the steps near them. “You can’t fool me we both know you’re dying to get back to school.”

“True,” she smirked.

“Hey Lydia, missed you,” Danny said as he approached with a smile. “How you doing?”

“Good,” she said and Stiles wasn’t sure if she wanted him to leave the two alone to talk, but her grip tightened on his hand, keeping them pressed together.

Danny seemed to notice, glancing between the two of them. “Good for you, both of you.”

Neither of them had a chance to reply when the bell to first period rang. Danny waved as he rushed off, and they followed suit.

Needless to say Coach was not happy when they showed up minutes four late. He let Lydia move to her seat holding him back.

“Stilinski give me your phone,” Coach held out his hand. “You can get it back at the end of the day.”

“For what?”

“For thinking you can show up to my class late,” Finstock glared. “Now hand it over.”

“Coach that doesn’t make any sense?”

“Well it does to me, so hand it over or you can serve detention doing suicide runs. You’re choice.”

He could see Lydia’s amused smile as he dug his phone from his pocket, dropping it in the older man’s hand. He moved to sit behind her, Scott to his left, and Kira and Malia on the right.

Lydia turned slightly to look at him mouthing the words _I’m sorry._

But he just shook his head with a smile as he whispered. “You’re totally worth it.”

\--

“That was so unfair,” Stiles groaned dropping his head onto the picnic table.

Lydia just smirked patting his arm, as she looked over Kira’s bio homework.  

 “Okay you’re really starting to get annoying. It’s only a day,” Malia retorted looking up from her history book. “Actually not even a whole day. It’s not like Coach is gonna keep it any longer than that?”

“Oh my god can he do that?” he shot up, looking at Lydia with a pathetic pout. “I can’t be without my phone that long. I might literally go into shock.”

“He’s crazy not cruel,” she nudged his side. “Now stop focusing on your phone and eat something, please.”

“Aw it’s cute how that sounded like a question, but you totally just ordered him to eat,” Kira said from over her notes.

Lydia barely ducked as Stiles tossed a fry at Kira, laughing when she just caught it in her mouth.

Scott finally wandered over with Liam, taking the seat across from Kira. “Is there a reason Stiles is feeding my girlfriend?”

“He’s your best friend, do you really have to ask?” Lydia countered stealing one of Stiles Reese’s from his tray, but he barely protested as she popped it into her mouth.

Malia groaned. “Okay you’re here now. Can we talk pack business? Because if I have to hear about Stiles missing his cell phone for another twenty minutes I might scream. I mean what is it with everyone and their attachment to a communication device?”

“It’s more than that,” Kira piped up. “I mean I use my phone to get on the internet and research things.”

“I play Angry Birds,” Liam added with a smirk.

Lydia rolled her eye. “You are so fifteen.”

Liam scoffed turning to Scott. “Did you hear what she said to me?”

“Okay, guys calm down,” Scott placed a hand on the betas shoulder. “Malia’s right though, we need to go over everything. And granted I would prefer to do this, not at school, but the sooner we all have the information the better.”

They all nodded, but no one actually pushed to move the conversation forward.

Lydia sighed. “Hey I was the one kidnapped remember? So stop acting like it’s a taboo subject.”

“Stiles said we should use that word,” Malia replied with a shrug. “But I mean technically the only one here who hasn’t been kidnapped is me so it’s not like it’s that big of a deal right?”

Everyone gave her a look, but she just smiled. Stiles nodded, turning to Scott. “I already told her what Deaton said about the gypsies.”

“Gypsies? You didn’t say gypsies.”

“Yes I did, in the jeep. I told you Deaton said they were gypsies.”

“No,” Lydia countered. “You said Deaton knew who took me, and that was it. Then you rambled about going to Meredith for information.”

“I swear I said gypsies.”

“Well I have a hundred and seventy IQ and a near eidetic memory,” she replied smirking. “So do you really want to chance that I’m wrong?”

He paused and Lydia could see the frustration on his face melting into adoration. “Fine maybe I forgot to mention it.”

“Was that a ‘you’re right Lydia?’ Because it sounded like it.”

“Anyway,” Scott broke in rolling his eyes. “Deaton did say gypsies, but the problem is they’re not easy to track. Derek and Braeden have been working on it for days, but we don’t have any leads. They have access to power we don’t know anything about, so they could literally be hiding anywhere.”

“Reassuring,” Liam noted with a grimace. “So basically they can attack anywhere any time, and we have no way to figure out where or when?”

“They won’t attack,” Lydia said sounding surer than she thought she would. “They still need to find who their looking for, and attacking a town when you don’t know your target isn’t exactly a safe bet.”

She noticed how quiet Stiles had become, his attention focused solely on the tray in front of him. She couldn’t help but feel a weird vibe shift between them, like Stiles was still holding something back, but it was crazy to think she could actually know that.

“You okay?” she whispered placing a hand on his. “You seem too quiet.”

“Yea I’m good,” he replied pulling her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. “Just overthinking.”

“Okay,” she leaned into his shoulder, when Scott looked over at them.

“Wait,” he paused, confusion on his face. “You went to talk to Meredith? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Stiles sat up then, biting his lip. “I meant to, but I knew you’d get pissed at my reasoning, much like Lydia did.”

“We’re in this together Stiles,” Scott looked at her before, focusing in on his friend. “I get you’re reasoning. I of all people do, but hiding stuff from each other is what gets us hurt, remember?”

“Thank you for the lecture,” Stiles groaned. “But I’m not going to apologize for what I did.”

“Fine,” Scott held up his hand in surrender. “But you know I would have went with you right?”

He nodded, before speaking again. “All I found out is they’re looking for a girl. She’s apparently the grandchild of one of the tribes. And there’s a ritual that has to be completed by sunrise of the next full moon…”

Lydia took a deep breath before she looked at him. “And by ritual you mean sacrifice?”

“Yea, kinda.”

“Promise me one day we will have something easy to deal will. Leprechauns who want to hand out free money, genies with wishes. Something like that?”

The lunch bell rang around them and they all sighed.

“I’d settle for a twenty minute longer lunch,” Liam joked as he rushed off to class.

Malia headed off to study hall, as Scott and Stiles walked ahead of her and Kira. She rolled her eyes as Stiles recanted the rest of his information to the alpha, more than a little aware of Kira’s eyes on her.

“Are you going to ask me a question or just keep staring?” Lydia raised a brow.

“Come on you and Stiles,” Kira squealed with a huge grin. “I mean Lydia this is huge, wonderful news. I just want you to know I’m here if you want to talk.”

Lydia smiled. She did want to talk, more than anything she wanted to spill every detail from the moment she knew she had feelings for Stiles up to this morning when he asked her out with a Starbucks coffee cup. But Kira wasn’t who she imagined telling all these things too. It’s not like they weren’t friends, in fact Kira was a great friend, one of her greatest. But she wasn’t her best friend. And as much as Lydia could put on a brave face, and mingle with the pack, none of them could ever take the place of Allison. Instead she’d do what she did best, deflect

“Come on,” she pulled the other girl along with a grin. “My mom will seriously be pissed if were late to class.”


End file.
